


Холодные стены

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cleansers, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Sweden - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, a bit of angst, a bit of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Рейнир возвращается домой после летней зачистки.«Знаешь, Онни, этот сезон был совершенно кошмарным!»
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Холодные стены

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в октябре 2020, с более поздними канонными событиями и фактами не согласовывался.

Рейнир возвращается в маленький домик на окраине Муры поздним вечером, когда улицу освещают только редкие горящие окна соседних домов. Уличные фонари в этом районе что-то типа городской легенды: говорят, что они есть, но никто их толком не видел. Дорожка через палисадник к крыльцу выложена обломками кирпича, неровная, сколько ни пытайся её поправить, но Рейнир уже знает «места для спотыкания» на ней наизусть.

Четвёртый год он живёт тут с Эмилем и Лалли, четвёртый год вместе с ними служит в чистильщиках… После всего, что случилось, им _нужно_ было остаться вместе. Про себя Рейнир знает, что не справился бы один. Про них — он никогда не спрашивал.

Тогда, на Сайме, Онни сказал им: «Что ж, это справедливый обмен». Но в этом не было _ничего_ справедливого. _И ничего нельзя было изменить._

Дом стоит пустой и тихий, отвыкший за лето от людских голосов: даже соседка не заходила покормить кошку или полить цветы, потому что у них нет ни кошки, ни цветов. Смутный оранжевый отблеск на стекле — то ли последний луч заката, то ли далёкие огни.

Рейнир поднимается по ступенькам, поскрипывающим под ногами, на ощупь возится с ключом. Затворяет за собой входную дверь и не торопится зажигать свет.

— Привет, Онни. Вот я и вернулся. Лалли с Эмилем будут в пятницу — командиру надо, чтобы Лалли там что-то ещё перепроверил, а Эмиль остался составить ему компанию, так что приедут поездом через Эстерсунд. Если не случится ещё форс-мажора, но я надеюсь, что уже нет. Холодает, в конце концов. И мы там выжгли всё, что движется, а что не движется — подвинули и тоже выжгли, — заключает он с усталым смешком, проводя ладонью по стене.

Деревянные панели стен сейчас не теплее камня, который они оставили в деревне на Сайме. Ещё один камень в ряду…

Это нужно было сделать.

И больше никогда туда не возвращаться.

Нужно затопить печку, приготовить себе что-нибудь перекусить и горячего травяного чаю — он изрядно озяб, пока шёл с вокзала. И разобрать вещмешок тоже нужно, но это не сегодня, всё равно он не будет устраивать стирку посреди ночи. Так что тепло и чай… Но он ужасно устал — за этот очень долгий день в дороге, за это лето ( _«лето» чистильщиков длится с мая по октябрь_ ), — так что хочется просто упасть и лежать. Утешает только то, что ближайшие две недели — отпуск.

Рейнир рассказывает темноте, наполняющей выстывшие комнаты:

— Знаешь, Онни, этот сезон был совершенно кошмарным! Никогда ещё, кажется, не видел такой скверной погоды. А тролли с монстрами под Лулео будто совсем одурели, ни одного спокойного дня и тем более ночи, вечно то там, то тут что-то лезет, кошки на грани истерики, ребята невыспавшиеся и злые как собаки, разговаривают сплошь на шведском матерном, хочешь не хочешь, а словарный запас пополнишь. И я думал, Лалли реально укусит капрала Бергсена, когда тот ему сказал, что обстановка изменилась и нужны новые разведданные, третий раз за день. Так жаль, что ты не… Уж ты бы показал этому адскому зоопарку!

И он определённо относит к «зоопарку» некоторых сослуживцев.

— Но есть и хорошая новость — Лалли натащил кучу книг, и даже не только на шведском.

Лалли всегда старается вынести что-нибудь из домов, которые потом сожгут до основания. «Чтобы не скучать долгими зимними вечерами», — говорит Эмиль, а их коллеги ржут и выдвигают предложения, чем лучше заняться долгими зимними вечерами, чтобы не скучать. И каким составом. К сожалению, эти юмористы доморощенные знают, что они живут втроём, так что шутки неизбежны и неумолимы.

Ну, Рейнир определённо не скучает. Эмиль и Лалли, как он подозревает, тоже. (А спать в одной постели им действительно случалось, потому что в доме бывает ужасно холодно, несмотря на печку.)

— Эмиль, конечно, ворчит, ему ж всё это теперь везти, но он не всерьёз. И пару штук я у него забрал, но вообще я поехал налегке… Хотел вернуться поскорее.

Если повезёт с расписанием паромов и поездов, из Лулео в Муру можно добраться чуть больше чем за день. Правда, на каком-то этапе может понадобиться побегать, потому что _точность_ расписания — отдельная печальная история.

Рейнир опускается на колени перед печкой — рыжеватый отблеск ложится на лицо.

Чтобы прервать зарождение каде, убить тело заражённого мага недостаточно. Но они этого не знали.

_К счастью, не знали._

Говорят, что каде невозможно остановить, невозможно удержать — никакими ухищрениями и ловушками…

Возможно, если тот сам не хочет уходить.

Говорят, что каде не укрыться от магов — но в Швеции нет магов, нет никого, кто мог бы что-то заподозрить, а для подстраховки Рейнир ещё добавил гальдраставы на стены дома.

Вокруг него струится темнота, вспыхивающая оранжевыми огнями. Каде не заражает физически, вообще не совсем существует в физическом смысле (хотя читать книги как-то умудряется), так что ему ничего не грозит. Только отдать немного магии — но это он сделает добровольно.

В голову просачивается шёпот: «Я тоже скучал, солнце. Я тоже».

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Света будет достаточно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245821) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021)




End file.
